bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Messia
Hi Messia -- we are excited to have Blue Dragon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) FFXI and LO Hi, there is already the FFXIclopedia and the Lost Odyssey Wiki, which the communities are putting a lot of work collaborating together to provide the best possible resource. This particular wiki would probably best focus on Blue Dragon, while directing anyone interested in those two games (such as yourself) to the other wikis and collaborate. I hope to see your collaborative contributions at the other wikis too! Let me know if you have any questions!!! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, I have read the messages (sorry I didn't sooner, I'm a bit slow at noticing). So does this mean I have to scrap the FFXI section? It was originally intended to be just blue dragon, but Final Fantasy XI is my passion, and I wanted to have a go at running my own wiki for it so it is now (possibly) about blue dragon and FFXI. I frequently visit FFXIclopedia.com and even have it set as my home page on Firefox. I just wanted to have a go at running my own wiki with a different layout and style to the pages. It is not meant to rival FFXIclopedia, but simply be an alternative, with a more simplistic layout and styles. Please would you consider allowing me to keep the FFXI section in my wiki? I fully understand where you are coming from if not, although i shall be disappointed. Thank you ^^ Messia 08:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, I can't exactly ban you or anything if you insist on keeping the FFXI section on this wiki, but I would strongly urge you to keep this wiki focused on Blue Dragon. If you think FFXI's current layout is too complex, perhaps you can propose your simple alternate layout on FFXIClopedia, see if they are interested in having "two modes" of their main page and stuff. For example, GuildWiki has a regular main page that presents its content one way, but it also has a Quick access links page that presents the content in a very different format, and is prominently linked to from our sidebar. Some people (like me) find our real Main Page not very useful at all (although it is useful to other people), and I personally treat that Quick access links as "main page" I go to if I need to browse to specific content on the wiki. I'm not saying yours would work exactly the same, but I hope this gives you ideas on how two different usages modes / presentation styles might fit on the same wiki (and you might even get many FFXIClopedia users to help improve your simple layout!). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 05:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Logo * For the monaco skins you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . Let me know if you have any other questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 08:55, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Blue Dragon Wiki Seeing as this is about Blue Dragon Wiki, can contributions also be about the anime? There are a lot of anime-exclusive characters outside of the ones from the game. Rtkat3 (User talk:Rtkat3) 9:16, July 9 2008 Re: Deletion Hi, technically this wiki isn't "yours", and anybody interested in the game Blue Dragon may participate in the wiki. You are free to step away from the wiki and never have anything to do with it again, while leaving the content behind for anybody interested in the wiki in the future. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:52, 18 August 2008 (UTC) does kluke love shu? kluke loves shu